


leap from stone to stone (watch your step, lest you fall)

by Morning_Glory_Skyes



Series: Land, Sea, and Sky [19]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst I guess, M/M, Relationship Issues, hopefully a happy ending, i'd apologize but that would involve me being sorry, literally written in about an hour, maybe next time lmao, oh look more problems for this couple, someone really should stop me, uuuuh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory_Skyes/pseuds/Morning_Glory_Skyes
Summary: It begins with the marriage of the Hero.





	leap from stone to stone (watch your step, lest you fall)

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!
> 
> There's three feet of snow outside, it's still snowing, and I have nothing to do.

     It begins with the marriage of the Hero and his lovers, when Teba, Muir, and Kass return to the Zora's Domain for their wedding. With them comes Urbosa and Daruk, and Link laughs silently at the giant Goron's jokes, letting the Champion of Earth haul him up and onto massive shoulders. Link scrambles into place, neatly slotting his legs around each side of Daruk's head and taps gently on his skull, letting the much larger Champion know that he's in position. Daruk laughs, a deep booming sound that echoes throughout the palace halls, and begins striding forward, his footsteps heavy on the floor.

     For once, Link is actually taller than Sidon and he relishes in the feeling. Revali, now the shortest person in the group, does not appreciate it nearly as much, but Sidon himself gets quite a kick out of the situation. "Little Wing," he cheerfully says, gently ruffling Revali's feathers, and the Rito turns away with a huff. His cheeks are red though, the flush of feathers spreading across his face, and they know he's not actually mad at them.

     The wedding itself goes well, and Link's probably inches away from tears by the time they declare him, Sidon, and Revali as husbands, and he doesn't even try to hide just how enthusiastic he is. Even Revali isn't bothering to hide how pleased he is, what with his beak constantly curving into a smug smile and the spring in his step. "You look like someone drugged you," Teba comments, and is particularly pleased when the Champion irritably clacks his beak at him.

     "Oh, get stuffed," Revali snaps back, but his tone is bright and cheerful and he doesn't sound the least bit insulted. If Teba didn't know that it was the Rito's wedding day, he'd think the Champion was possessed by something. Muir sidles up to them, a sly smile curving his lips, and three glasses of absolutely incredible wine in his hands. He's holding them carefully by their stems, taking great care to not drop the flutes, and Teba takes one, making sure to brush his beak against the Zora's fin in thanks. Revali smirks, takes one of the two remaining glasses, and then casually asks, "So, when is _your_ wedding, Teba?"

     Teba nearly drops his drink in his surprise, and chokes on his own tongue. Red floods his face and he splutters furiously, trying desperately to find something, _anything_ , to say. Muir, on the other hand, doesn't look the least bit ruffled and Teba decides that he hates him a little. "Don't ask Muir," the Zora says with a half-shrug, and his common is so much better than it used to be, though he still likes to speak in third person and Revali still hates it. "Kass will know. Said something about a spring wedding, but Muir wasn't really paying attention." His head-fin sags a little and he sheepishly adds, "Muir was distracted by Muir's trinket sparkling in Kass' feathers. But don't tell Kass Muir said that."

     "Don't tell me you said what?" Kass asks as he joins their group. Muir twitches and then shrugs.

     "Muir don't know." He leans forward and presses a kiss against Kass' beak, chirping softly in greeting. Teba snorts hard enough the wine burns his nose and he coughs roughly, clacking his beak together sharply. It's the traditional Rito stuff, something that Revali had _insisted_ on for the wedding, and Sidon was interested enough in trying it that he okayed the order. Link, always happy to drink wine, just goes along for the ride.

     Daruk and Urbosa eventually join them in their little corner of the reception, and while Urbosa is only mildly tipsy, Daruk himself is actually fairly drunk. He's leaning slightly on Urbosa, but manages to steady himself when she stops walking, and reaches out to slap Revali on the back. The Rito stumbles from the force of the blow, cursing softly, and grumbles in irritation before moving just barely out of the Goron's range. "You," he begins, flipping an intricately done braid out of his face, "are not allowed to have anymore alcohol." Daruk frowns at him a little, but then nods. He's probably planning on asking Sidon or Link for drinks and Revali makes a note to mention the ban to them later.

     He would like to have a still functioning wedding hall, after all. If only so Mipha doesn't give them disapproving glances for the next few weeks. If there's one thing Revali hates the most, it's the fact that Mipha can make him feel like an unruley child with just one look. It's already bad enough that she still snickers at them for taking so long to realize that they liked each other and he absolutely refuses to give her any more ammunition.

     Teba, Muir, and Kass can do that perfectly well on their own, thanks. Revali is more than okay with throwing those three to the proverbial dogs, especially if it keeps his own relationship out of the fire. His beak curves up slightly and he glances at Kass, carefully figuring out how to word his question. "Kass..."

     Kass glances at him, blinks, and then apparently decides that the look on Revali's face is worth slugging back his entire glass in one go. He sighs, long and slow, and then says, "Yes?" like he's expecting to immediately regret asking.

     "I have heard of the possibility of a spring wedding for you, Teba, and Muir?"

     Almost instantly, Kass' entire face brightens and he laughs. "If we possibly could, I'd be delighted. There's just something so wonderful about a spring wedding." Beside him, Muir carefully begins slinking away and Teba looks very much like he wants to follow, but can't because he's still in Kass' direct line of sight. "Of course," Kass begins only a moment later, "that's only if Teba and Muir are all right with it." He glances around and blinks, taking note in the fact that the Zora is now gone, and Teba immediately takes advantage of the distracted gaze, slipping away quietly. Revali frowns deeply and carefully excuses himself, citing a desire for more food from the table as his reason. Behind him, he hears Urbosa launching into a spiel on the importance of the correct flowers for a wedding, and the Rito quickly follows after Teba and Muir, thankful for her distraction.

     When he finds them, the two are sitting at the edge of a pond near the hall, not saying anything, and Revali carefully moves closer. "I don't get it," Teba finally sighs out, reaching out with a foot to kick at the surface of the water. "I mean, designing a wedding is good and all, but he could at least, I don't know, wait until we actually propose to him?"

     Muir nods and flicks a hand, watching intently as the surface of the water ripples and begins twisting into shapes. "Muir doesn't even have gem to give yet. Not finished being made. Kass' impatience makes Muir wonder if we're not moving fast enough for Kass' taste."

     _Oh no_ , Revali thinks, and the urge to smack the three of them once again rears its head. Why the hell aren't they talking to each other? "Do I want to know why you haven't _told_ Kass this?" he snaps, and watches with a vague sort of amusement as their heads snap up. Muir, at the very least, has the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Teba, however, sighs.

     "Did you _see_ him?" he asks, waving a hand in the direction of the hall. "He's so excited about the prospect and I really don't have the heart to crush his enthusiasm about it. Kass has _always_ been enthusiastic about marrying the person he loves. Has been since he was a kid, actually."

     "Muir wants to know how Teba knows this."

     Teba rolls his eyes, but doesn't seem annoyed by the question. The only two who can ask him stupid questions and not get snapped at are Kass and Muir and Revali finds it highly entertaining. "I asked him," the Rito says, and reaches over to lace their hands together. He then turns his gaze onto Revali and sighs. "I--We will tell him. Eventually. It's just, I really don't want to ruin his happiness on your wedding day."

     Revali reaches up to pinch the bridge of his beak, and it takes everything he has to not sigh heavily. At the rate this is going, he's going to wind up with a rather permanent headache that not even Mipha will be able to get rid of. "If you don't tell him, _I_ will, and we all know how well _that_ will go. And," he adds only a second more of thought, "if you two fuck up this relationship, Mipha will _kill_ you and I will not save you from her rage."

     Teba straight up cringes and even Muir shivers. The pale Zora hasn't ever experienced her fury, thank the Goddess, but from what few stories he's heard, he's pretty sure he doesn't ever want to. "Right," he says, because he knows Revali's completely serious. "Muir and Teba will talk to Kass."

     "Tonight."

     "If not tonight, then soon."

     Gold eyes narrow into thin slits and Revali gives the both of them a long, piercing look. " _Tonight or else,_ " he says, and Muir and Teba glance quickly at each other.

     This is either going to go immensely well, or absolutely terribly and they have no way of knowing which it will be.

     Kass is in the gardens when they eventually find him, and he's singing softly into the night. The tune is incredibly upbeat and he's pausing occasionally to giggle between notes. Slightly drunk then, and it's probably not the best time to tell him, but Revali's threat hangs over their heads. Muir's fin twiches and he huffs a breath, steadies himself, and then strides over to drop down beside the large Rito. "Kass," he says quietly, watching as Teba settles down on the other side.

     Teba rubs nervously at his beak, and sighs, looking very much like he wishes he was anywhere but here. Muir knows the feeling well. Kass blinks at them, tilts his head to the side, and seems to understand that this isn't going to be lighthearted as his gaze clears quickly. "Muir? Teba? Is something wrong?"

     "Everything. We need to talk. Now," Teba says flatly, then clacks his beak shut and glances away, and Muir can see the worry growing on Kass' face.

     Well, apparently Muir is going to be doing the talking because Teba suddenly doesn't seem to be up to it. "Kass...." He trails off and tries desperately to figure out how to word this. "You... I-- We...." A blue tongue flickers out and Muir licks his lips nervously, completely and utterly at a loss for words.

     "Stop planning a Goddessdamned wedding when we haven't even proposed to you!" Teba finally snaps a few moments later when the silence finally gets to be too much. Kass _jerks_ back, looking very much like he's been slapped, and the next thing Muir knows, there's a shower of light blue feathers as the Rito flees the area.

     He curses and it's loud and furious in the still air. "Dammit, Teba! Next time just shut up and let me talk!" Muir snarls furiously and hurls himself into the water, leaving the white warrior behind to stare blankly at the mix of feathers and scales on the ground. Slumping against a nearby tree, Teba covers his face with his wings and tries desperately to shut out the voices in his head.

     (They're back again, whispering quietly and snickering at him, pointing out his loud voice and tendency to not think things through before saying them, and he hates how right they are.)

     ((Knowing his luck, Teba's probably fucked up this relationship entirely. Again.))

_(Mipha's going to murder him.)_

**oOo**

     The entire palace catches on very quickly that something happened. It's in the way the three move; the way Kass doesn't so much as glance at the other two, the way Teba says nothing and refuses to look anyone in the face, and the way Muir makes a point of leaving the room whenever one of the others comes in.

     By the time the sun is high in the sky, Revali is ready to commit murder. And, from the looks of it, he's not the only one. "What the heck happened?" Mipha hisses in his ear, and he tries not to jump. She can be incredibly silent when she wants to, and the Rito still hasn't gotten used to her sudden and random appearances.

     "Believe me," he mutters furiously, "if I knew, I'd tell you."

     Mipha breathes in slowly and carefully rubs at her face. "Right. We need to talk." She gets a rather thoughtful look and then heaves a sigh. "Muir will probably be the most likely to cough up information, so lets ask him."

     When asked, however, Muir gives them a filthy look. "Teba open mouth," he snaps, and he's so upset that he's reverted back to his choppy, broken speech. "Kass not listen. Muir not know what to do."

     If Revali sighs any harder, he's going to exhale his soul through his mouth. "What happened?"

     "What Revali think? Muir and Teba tell Kass he moving too quick." He pauses for a second then huffs a breath. "Well. Muir try. Teba blurt truth out and Kass flee before explanation."

     "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up," Mipha snaps, waving her hands in the air. "What explanation?"

     Revali hums softly. "Kass is super excited about a spring wedding, except Teba and Muir haven't proposed to him yet."

     Muir nods. "Teba word statement badly. Muir not mad anymore, but said stupid thing last night to Teba and not know how to apologize." He goes silent for a moment and then quietly adds, "Muir hurt Teba _and_ Kass."

_(Revali and Mipha glance quickly at each other._

_This is bad. This is very, very bad.)_


End file.
